Makoto
Basic facts Makoto (マコト), voiced by Rika Morinaga, is an elementary school student in class 5-2, and a classmate of Chiaki Minami. Chiaki considers him an idiot, and has nicknamed him "idiotic child". His classmates believe this is more of an impression of him than a nickname. During a trip to the Minami Residence to tackle some particularly difficult homework with his classmates, Makoto develops a deep crush on Haruka Minami. He is so infatuated with Haruka that he forgets his homework, and instead volunteers to help her in the kitchen. This over-enthusiastic attitude makes Chiaki both jealous and angry, to the point where she no longer allows him to come to her house. In an effort to get to Haruka, Makoto is told by Kana Minami to come to house as her guest. However, there is a condition involved: he must dress-up as a girl and take on the identity of "Mako-chan". He accepts her proposal, and frequents the Minami residence dressed up in drag. No one figures out that Mako-chan is in fact Makoto. Besides Kana, only Uchida and Touma know of his cross-dressing ways. As time goes on, Makoto appears both to struggle and enjoy the cross-dressing that Kana forced him into. He has proclaimed that "woman's clothing cannot contain his wildness as a man", and yet, at the same time is glowing in typical feminine style. He also goes to great lengths to put together cross-dressing outfits, often dressing in a more fashionable way than any of the girls in the Minami universe. Interactions with others Over time, Mako-chan is well accepted by the usual Minami Residence crowd. Chiaki particularly has mentioned that Mako-chan is the "ideal girl", and that Kana should learn from "her". Chiaki also makes multiple attempts to get close to Mako-chan, which makes Makoto extremely uncomfortable. At the same time, Chiaki becomes more tolerant of Makoto, even training with him to participate in a three-legged race. He develops a friendship with Touma, who shares his gender-mishap troubles. Uchida often makes fun of Makoto for his cross-dressing, but also participates in helping him choose outfits. Makoto constantly suspects that Yoshino has figured out that "Mako-chan" is himself, and is cautious with her, despite the fact that she is actually clueless. He is also friends with Shuuichi. Kana often manipulates Makoto, encouraging him to cross-dress despite his protestations, and refusing to accept him into the Minami Residence as a boy, even when Chiaki has invited him. Nevertheless, she also heavily involves him in the social activities of the Minami Residence. Character design Makoto is slightly taller than Chiaki, Touma, Uchida and Yoshino. His eyes are usually brownish, though they are blue in the third season. His hair is light brown, and sometimes appears to have a slight reddish tint. As Makoto, his hair is styled in a spiky, somewhat messy manner. As Mako-chan, his hair is straightened, parted slightly to right, and is fastened with a trademark hair-clip. Appearances Anime Manga Gallery MakotoNatsuyasumi11m45s.jpg|Most recent appearance in 2013 OVA Natsuyasumi See also *Character Pairings (Minami-ke) Category:Character Category:Minami-ke Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Elementary Schooler